


THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO  Chapt. 3

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars - The Force Awakens
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: They have escapted the destruction of Starkiller base.The Doctor is working to save Han's life.





	THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO  Chapt. 3

THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO CHAPT. # 3

 

Irr scooted into the flight chair of the freighter’s cockpit and flipping on the lights, he scanned the console controls,  
then punched the power while pulling up the navi-puter screen.

In the cargo hold, Alcy had removed the oxygen mask from Han’s face and was dabbing water on his lips with a piece of sterile gauze.   
Noticing his automatic reflex to swallow, she tipped the bottle to his lips, letting the water trickle slowly into his mouth. 

“Dr. Alcy….Dr. Alcy.” Crackled over the inner ship com-link in the hold.

She looked up..

“Dr. Alcy…there is a com link connection there in the cargo hold…it should be  
near the hatch opening…click it on and we can talk back and forth.” Irr instructed.

She sat the bottle of water down and walked toward hatch, scanning the wall, she found the connector and flipped it on.   
“Got it, Irr.” She confirmed. Just then a red light indicator on the medi-reader lit up along with a frantic beeping sound.   
She rushed to Han’s side..the reading showed his temperature was rising and an elevation in his heart rate. Reaching   
into the medical supplies, she grabbed a vial and air syringe and after filling it, gave Han an injection.

In the cockpit, Irr moved the flight yoke and the freighter slowly rose… adjusting  
the control to the left, the ship flew steadily toward the deck opening, gaining speed….Irr could hear multiple alarms and sirens blaring…   
was it for them or had the base taken a fatal hit? Rising into the atmosphere, quickly gaining speed and altitude, Irr engaged the pressurization.   
The ship slid into the star scattered blackness of space, which was turning orange from a massive explosion cloud behind them…the Starkiller base was no more.

“Everything alright back there?” Irr voiced from the com-link.

“He’s developed a slight fever. I’m going to have to debride the wound to keep down infection.”

“I’ll calculate automatic flight and come help.” Irr adjusted the settings and left the cockpit.

****  
Irr placed the surgical instruments on the blanket at Han’s feet, while Alcy swabbed the wound area on Han’s midsection with antiseptic,  
then washed her hands in the liquid. “This is the best I can do.” She said taking up the sharp scalpel, entering the cavity and begun cutting away the dead skin…  
the effort was slow and she kept watching Han’s face and the medi-reader. “He’s doing good, and there’s no blood, so far.” She continued the painstaking   
procedure, asking Irr for different instruments from time to time, and completed the operation.

“There’s no way I can close the wound yet, I can pack it, but those back muscles need repairing and I can’t do that here. We need to find a place with a med center.”

“Think he‘ll live that long?” Irr asked.

“I hope…but we’ve got to get him to a med center for him to have any real chance”

Han coughed, surprising them. “Ben…” he whispered.

“What did he say?” Irr asked, surprised.

Alcy leaned down… “Ben…” Han’s eyes remained closed.

“Are you asking where you’ve been?” She hoped he would answer.

Silence.

“Leia…” 

“Maybe those were some of his troops.” Irr offered.

“We know nothing about him.” Alcy said while smoothing back Han’s hair,  
like she was soothing a child. “Search through his clothes, maybe he’s got some identification there.”

Irr reached into the box where he’d shoved them and removed the blaster from the holster, examining it closely.   
“I don’t know much about weapons, but this looks to be an old model.” He admitted to the doctor. Picking up the jacket,   
he searched all the pockets, inside and out, finding a handful of credit chips. He then took the pants, poking a hand into each pocket.  
“Wait… I found something.” Irr withdrew his hand and in it was a tarnished ring. *

Alcy took the ring…. “There’s a symbol on it…no…it looks like a crest…maybe it is a   
family or military crest.” She turned the ring over and over, searching closely for any other markings.  
“Look this up on the info-puter, the blaster, too…let me know what you find out.”

“Inter-com if you need me.” Irr said as he took the ring from her hand and headed for the cockpit.  
*****

Alcy stood by Han. “Who are you?” She asked softly, slightly shaking her head,  
“And what were you doing at the Starkiller base?”

Han stirred and pulled against the straps but didn’t open his eyes.  
*****

Irr scrolled down the screen to read more about the weapon and ring. He then pulled up the galactic map and readouts  
to find a suitable place for them to land. Tapping the screen, he mumbled to himself. “That would be a good place.”

He adjusted the flight settings to head for the planet Saculk, just a few hundred thousand galactic miles, then headed for the cargo hold.  
****  
Han was restless, but the numbers on the medi-reader were within normal range.  
Alcy stretched and took in a deep, tired breath. 

“Dr. Alcy, I found out something about that ring and weapon.” Irr said excitedly as he entered the hold. “The weapon is an old DL 44 blaster  
…was in use quite a bit about 50 standard years ago. The symbol on the ring is a crest…it’s the World Crest of the planet Alderaan.”

“Alderaan.” Alcy repeated the word. “That planet was destroyed about 40 standard years ago. Maybe he’s from Alderaan.”   
They both turned to look at Han.

* From my story GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY - Chapter 20.

 

MORE….June 15th.


End file.
